Miss murder
by Hyzhakyellah
Summary: [PeinxKonan]Ei, senhorita assassina, eu posso?Ei, senhorita assassina, eu posso?Fazer a beleza ficar se eu tirar minha vida?


_**Miss Murder.**___

"Ei, senhorita assassina, eu posso? Ei, senhorita assassina, eu posso?Fazer a beleza ficar se eu tirar minha vida?"

  
Sangue... Muito sangue. Aquilo á deixava nauseada. O cheiro vinha de encontro com seu sentindo aguçado.

Corpos em cima de corpo. Todos empilhados. Ela não entendia como poderia fazer tudo aquilo sem o mínimo remorso. Apenas na hora,por que depois,sua mente pesava mais do que seu corpo exausto.

"_ Com apenas um olhar eles tremem.E céus o reverenciam.Só um olhar pode partir seu coração"_

O olhar dele recaia pesadamente sobre suas costas enquanto ela vomitava todo o seu pavor sobre um canto perto de uma gigantesca árvore. 

Eles, assim como, ela,tremia com os olhares dele sobre suas costas ou faces. Aqueles seis caminhos perturbavam sua mente constantemente.

Ela se levantou pesadamente e fitou o parceiro de _Akatsuki. _O olhar do mesmo era severo. Ela sabia que ele reprovava completamente sua náusea, como seu vomito. 

"_Para de me olhar assim, por favor!" _– Ela pediu suplicante pro mesmo. Nunca dava uma ordem. Suas palavras sempre eram seguidas de "_Por favor"._Ou "_Lhe peço"._

Ele por sua vez, virou o rosto para os inúmeros corpos jogados por todos os lados. Nunca teve pena de matar o que lhe impedia passagem. Dessa vez, nada fora diferente.

"_As estrelas que perfuram o céu.Ele as deixa para trás.Nós fomos deixados para pensar por que ele nos deixou para trás"._

Sem ao menos esperar, ele saiu andando na frente. Konan não correu para alcança-lo, seguiu a passos pequenos o rastro do homem.

Assim que chegou perto deste, ao seu lado,escutou as palavras dele. As que mais temia...

_"Até quando vai passar mal depois de missões? Até quando vai ser fraca? Até quando konan? Se não vai mudar, peço que suma e morra longe da Akatsuki".-_Finalizou o mesmo.

Ela sempre o seguiu fiel. Como um cão. Ele não parecia reconhecer depois de tantos anos ao seu lado. Ele enxergava a mesma? Ele sabia do que ela era capaz por ele? Ele um dia parou pra pensar? Todas as respostas resultaram na mesma resposta:Não. 

"_Sonhos da batida dele não passaram.Ou como todos eles adoravam-no.Beleza irá durar até disparar abaixo"._

Ela sabia que se preciso... Morria por ele! Não ia sumir ou se afastar dele,quer dizer,da _Akatsuki. _

"_**Maldita seja esta!". **_– Pensou a mulher de cabelos azuis. Ele parecia viver apenas para aquela merda de organização. Ele sabia que poderia perder tudo, inclusive, ela. Mas continuava por mero capricho. Assim ela pensava.

O Choro subia pela sua garganta,se instalando nos seus olhos. Desde quando havia ficando tão sentimental? Ah! Lembrou-se de súbito... Uma noite muda muita coisa.

_**Flash back**___

"Qual é a cisão que gira, dentro deste mistério mais  
Afastado?Eu apostaria minha vida nisso com prazer.No custo do amor seu raio de luz irá borbulhar sem esperança.  
Quando a vazia areia flutuará através de nossas vazias peles".

As mãos se encontravam nas costas molhadas dele.

Tantos gemidos... Apenas pela parte dela. Ele não fazia nada além de suspirar discretamente. Ela não conseguia conter os mesmos, era alto tão intenso, tão...Amoroso.

Os movimentos não paravam,nunca. Ele sabia que logo ela estaria em êxtase intenso com os mesmo. No fundo, ele admitia no fundo... Queria ela gritando seu nome,pedindo por ele mais uma vez dentro de si.

Não demorou ao seu primeiro desejo ser atendido. Ela gritou,arqueou,suspirou. 

Não demorou também a despejar seu desejo dentro da mulher. Ele pela primeira vez gemeu. Nada alto como ela,apenas um murmúrio de prazer. Coisa que ela,escutou muito bem.

Satisfeito ,se levantou ,se retirando da cama,de dentro dela.

A mesma olhava sem entender tal atitude. Logo sua mente se firmou no que aconteceu. Foi usada. 

Recado dado. Recado entendido.

Pego o seu habitual manto da organização, aquele com nuvens vermelhas, como o sangue que há nauseava. Levantou-se e pegou as roupas. O vestido preto, brutalmente rasgado horas atrás, foi posto de qualquer jeito no corpo. Os sapatos, que foram jogados para os cantos do imenso quarto escuro, postos com rapidez. Saiu do quarto com a pressa que entrou.

Nunca se sentiu tão ingênua e tola como naquele momento.

" E procuraremos por o quê éramos prometidos.Chegando ao frio e chuva que nunca deixaremos eles nunca nos deixarão mover nossas imundas mãos  
Separadas". __

Doce ilusão a de ser amada por uma homem "sem coração".

_**Flash back off.**_

Uma lágrima caiu. A saudade era eminente sobre o rosto dela ao se lembrar da noite de amor com o homem ao seu lado.

Sentia a linha do abdômen pulsar. Ela sabia muito bem o que era. O seu filho lhe dizia que queria comida.

"_Nagato,seu filho tem fome". – _ultimas palavras antes de passar na frente dele,observando a cara de "idiota" do mesmo. _  
_


End file.
